Yale Adventures
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. First chapter explains it pretty well. Give it a shot! Please? Chapter 4 up night of Jan.25th.2008!
1. Chapter 1

**Background: Jude (19), Tommy (23, graduate student), Patsy (21), Jamie(19), Sadie (22), and Kwest (23, graduate student) are all students at Yale. Jude is a barista, so is Patsy, but she (Patsy) also works at a bar (_The Vibe_). That's all you need to know for this chapter. The rest should be explained in the chapters to come. Feel free to ask any questions. :-)  
**

It was 7PM, and 19 year old Jude Harrison just finished up her shift at Georgia's Jive, a little coffee shop just outside of town. She hung up her burgundy colored apron, and went over to a coffee machine to make herself a nice, warm cup of coffee. She loved coffee; mochas, lattes, brews of all sorts; her favorite was a free trade Columbian brew that th coffee shop ordered straight from the coffee bean plant. She made her cup of coffee, picked up her mug, and went into the back room to grab her backpack.

Still holding all of her things, she went over to a chair with a desk on it- one she might even call her own, and settled in. She turned on her laptop, took a sip of her coffee. Oh yes, this would be a good night for writing.

Jude began to stretch her fingers, working on her latest novel.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

Jude didn't even notice the counter bell ring.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

The bell rang again.

Jude finally looked up.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

"Jeeze!" Jude threw her arms up, "Hold your horses!"

Brunette man looked towards where the voice was coming from to see a frail strawberry blonde sitting at her computer.

"Excuse me?"

"Hold on!"

"Do I know you?" Brunette man asked.

"Oh, I work here. It's not my shift, but Pats hasn't showed up, 'cause she works two jobs."

Jude made her way behind the counter.

"Sorry, am I babbling?" Jude blushed.

"It's okay."

"So, what can I get you, 'cause you know that..."

"...Pats isn't here yet?" Brunette man finished Jude's thought.

"Yeah."

"I'll have a vanilla late, 3 shots of vanilla, one shot of caramel, extra foam, hold the whip."

Jude rolled her eyes at the brunette man's order.

"Rolling your eyes at a customer?" The brunette man asked coldly.

Jude scoffed, "Hardly..."

"Tommy."

"Jude."

"Sorry I'm late!" Patsy strolled in the shop nonchalantly. "But you should have heard _The Vibe's _band tonight!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/ N: Well, here's the new story that I'm playing with. Thanks Annie for all ure help! Thanks for reading. Please review:-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Sorry I'm late!" Patsy strolled in the shop nonchalantly. "But you should have heard __The Vibe's__ band tonight!"_

Jude looked up to see her apartment mate, Pasty Sewer, a twenty one year old junior.

"It's okay Pats," Jude told her girl best friend. "I covered for ya."

"Thanks, Blondie. Jamie can just get so _apprehensive_ about being late."

Jude smirked, "he's totally crushing on you. You are aware of that."

"But he's such a dork!" Patsy protested.

"A hot one nonetheless," Jude pointed out.

"Not unless he'd ditch those glasses!"

"So you admit it!" Jude exclaimed.

"You do understand how totally awkward this is, talking about it with the girl who's known him since she was four, right?"

"Eh-hem!" Tommy fake-coughed, trying to remind the girls of his presence. "Coffee?"

"Oh, oh yes! Sorry Pats, but I gotta finish making Tommy's coffee. You owe me for this!"

Patsy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You know Mr. Ego's name?? Wow, you're sadder than I thought."

"Thanks, Pats," Jude said sarcastically, as Patsy went into the back to set her things down and get her burgundy colored apron.

"So, errr, what's your major then?" Jude asked, as he stuck the thermometer in Tommy's drink.

"I'm a graduated student, for law."

Graduate student? Okay, that was a shock to Jude.

"Surprised?"

"Uh, no. Just didn't expect someone like you to be a lawyer."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Like me? Oh, you mean as sexy looking as me?"

"Wow, Pats is right. You do have a big ego."

"Well then," Tommy said flirtatiously, "Let's see how you do on the spot."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Well just have to see, now won't we?"

Jude rolled her eyes, and tried to suppress a grin.

"What's your major?"

"Architecture," Jude told him truthfully.

Now it was Tommy's turn to look surprised.

"My friend Jamie and I always use to make up house drawing when we were little. Next thing we knew, we were students at Yale."

"Somehow I think that you left out a bunch of information," Tommy said.

"What, and you didn't?"

"No."

Jude gave Tommy a clearly confused look.

"I gave you all of the information that you asked for. I had no need to say more."

"Lawyers," Jude mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Damn straight," Tommy grinned cockily, in response to Jude's comment that he obviously heard.

Jude gave the coffee one final stir, before putting a lid on the cup, and then putting it in a holder.

"Here's your coffee," Jude handed Tommy the cup. She smiled the smile that she was supposed to give to customers, but something about this smile seemed a little more personal. Perhaps because of a certain Tommy Quincy...?

"Thanks. Keep the change," Tommy tossed a five-dollar bill on the counter near the register.

"Night, Tommy."

**Disclaimer: Usual!**

**A/ N: Thanks so much for reading and replying! I wasn't really of where to end the chapter, so I hope that the ending doesn't seem too awkward. Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before, but my life's been pretty busy. Anywho, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Number 3

Jude sat on the circular concrete bench around the fountain. She had her graph paper notebook open, her TI- 84 graphing calculator out and open, and a mechanical pencil in hand.

"What to do... what to do..." Jude mumbled to herself, trying to figure out what she would design for her interior design midterm. Jude really liked the idea (they were designing dorm rooms), but she was stumped.

"_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought_..."

At the same time, one Tommy Quincy was walking violent crimes class. Professor Zachary was a kick, and they even got to use the forensics lab sometimes, which was why he was in the math/ science building.

He began to walk toward the quad.

"..._That I had it._

_But I forget_..." Jude whispered softly, as she erased everything on the page except for open rectangle with an inch opening on one side (symbolizing the door) that were suppose to be the room's walls.

"_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade away._

_I won't let you fall away_..." No, the bed would be in a corner, not a...

"Jude?" Tommy asked, seeing a blonde buried beneath a beanie hat, a scarf, and a sweater.

"_You will never_... be forgotten... _fade away_..."

Jude's head snapped up.

"Hi." Tommy said.

"Oh, hi Tommy."

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asked, signaling to the deserted courtyard.

"...I... I'm working on my thing for interior design." Jude replied.

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"It's forty- two degrees out. No one sits outside. Alone, even more so."

"I liked to come here, sometimes," Jude admitted, her eyes looking down at her notebook.

"What's so special about... _here_?" Tommy asked, referring to the fountain.

Jude sighed.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Jude asked shly.

"Kay. Why?"

Jude sighed again, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"I come here to be alone sometimes. Really alone. And the fountain... don't laugh, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. But..."

"I like to throw pennies in the fountain, and make wishes."

A surprised expression took over Tommy's face.

"I knew it! I knew that I couldn't trust anyone with that! I--"

"Jude, girl," Tommy said softly. "I'm not laughing. I was just surprised. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Jude nodded her head 'no'.

"When I was 7, my mom left Dad, Sadie, and I. Sadie would never say it, but I know that she blames me. She use to say that the reason Dad gave me so much attention, was that he was trying to make up for the fact that he missed Mom, and not because he actually cared about me. So, every time I get a chance to wish, I wish that it's not true..." Jude's voice faded.

"Jude," Tommy put his arm on Jude. "Look at me," he demanded.

Jude was so intoxicated my Tommy's voice that she had no choice but to look up.

"It's not your fault that your Mom left you."

2 single tears streamed down the sides of Jude's cheeks, that Jude hoped Tommy wouldn't be able to see in the twilight- even through his rimless glasses that probably made his vision better than 20/20.

"I'm sorry," Jude sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "You don't want to hear my weep story, it's just it's October, and stuff, and so, I..."

"Oh, Star," Tommy put his thumbs on Jude's cheeks, and wiped away her tears.

Jude nodded her head.

"I'm no star."

"No, a star. First one tonight." Tommy pointed to the sherbet colored sky, turning a shade of mysterious dark blue. "So next wish you'll ever make. What are you going to wish for?"

**Disclaimer: Usual; I don't own anything! Including "Oh Star" by Paramore.**

**A/ N: A/ N: I think that I've kinda launched Jommy a bit too fast into a relationship, so sorry if it seems kinda weird. But there is some important stuff in this chapter, so it's not completely random. Thanks Annie, for the "Fountain Idea". Um, that's about it. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I have a research paper for history due Monday, I helped at a cancer walk this morning, and my schedules been pretty crazy. Anywhosicles, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for replying to chapter 2! Can I get some feedback? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!!**

Chapter Number 4

9AM on Saturday, and where was Jude? Asleep? Hanging out with her friends? Writing? Sketching? No. She was working.

"Next!" Jude called to the fairly large, Saturday morning crowd at Georgia's Jive.

A man walked up to the counter.

"Yeah. Can I get 4 House Brews and a Peppermint Late. Black. Um… four of those things." he pointed to the blueberry scones. "And an egg bagel with cream cheese."

"17.50, please," Jude gave her 'employee smile' that was expected from her, but not really faked, either, because she actually wasn't in a bad mood today.

She went over to the food display case, put four blueberry scones in a bag.

"You know, it's really great that your eating blueberry scones," Jude couldn't help herself from commenting.

The man gave Jude a funny look.

Nevermind," Jude blushed. "Anyways, here's your change. 18. 50… 19. 50… and 20." She put the two quarters on top. "Thanks for coming to Georgia's Jive. Please come again! Don't forget your blueberry scones!"

The man took his scones.

"Next!" I called.

A brown haired man walked up. "Yeah. I'll have a vanilla late, 3 shots of vanilla, one shot of caramel, extra foam, hold the whip. Oh, and I'd like a blueberry scone." He grinned.

Jude took a closer look at the man's face.

"Tommy?" Jude asked. It wasn't a question; it was more like she was surprised that Tommy was at the coffee.

"Hey," Tommy grinned cockily; a smile that very few people had ever seen on him. "So… listen. I was thinking. Maybe you could come see…"

"JUDE!!" A voice called.

Both Tommy and Jude jumped, and turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

It came from Jude's manager in one of the café's poloshirts.

"No flirting while you're on duty!!" Jude tried not to blush and Tommy smirked. "Sir, please don't take offense, but Jude should be working."

"Yeah, yeah, Jamie. I'm sorry," Jude lowered her head below the counter, so that Jamie couldn't see her.

"Listen," she whispered under her breath. "I've got to work, now or Jamie will like… fire me. But maybe I'll run into you again sometime."

"Jude…" Tommy said softly. "I don't want to not see you again for another twenty- sum years."

"I'll call you. Or…"

"JUDE! ORDERS—NOW!!" Jamie cut off Jude.

"See you later, girl," Tommy smiled slyly.

"Bye, Tommy." Jude smiled. If she were in a movie, she would be one of those girls who batted her eyelashes at her crush. But she wasn't one of those girls, and she was doing it anyways. And Jude wasn't sure how effectively; she use to try it in the mirror sometimes, but she would always stop before she started; always getting ashamed with herself for even thinking about it or trying.

Jude sighed. "NEXT!!" she shouted, trying not to sound irritable or love- stuck, either.

A young girl about 8 walked up to the counter with spilt chocolate all over her shirt.

"I- I- I w-was w-wondering if you h-had a- any c-clothes t-to clean u-up w-with?"

Four hours later, Jude was preparing to hang up her smock and pick up her things.

"So—I heard that you were gettin' it on with a customer, earlier." A male's voice said.

Jude turned her head.

"PATSY!!!!" Jude screamed.

"What?" Patsy poked her head in the door.

"What? No hello? Welcome back, Mase?" the man teased.

"Aw… I love you, too, Mase." Jude went over and hugged Mason like he was her teddybear and he hugged her back. "Are you feeling better?"

Mason sniffled and dabbed his nose with a tissue. "Pretty much."

Jude grinned like a little girl.

"So flirting with a customer? You changed the subject—again."

"Well… I kinda know him?" Jude shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Define 'kinda'."

"I met him _once_. Then, I had a breakdown, and he saw, and helped. I kinda… told him about my life. Um. Yeah."

Mason smiled, knowingly. He knew that Jude didn't open up for just_anyone_, and he hoped that she didn't get her heart broken… again.

"Mason! Now!" Jamie called, and Mason sighed. Jamie was an okay guy, but put him in a workplace and he was _outrageously__demanding_.

"Coming!" Mason called.

Mason hugged Jude, and Jude hugged Mason back.

"I'll call later!" Mason called, as he grabbed his apron, and dashed out of the employee's space and to the behind- the- counter space.

Jude on the other hand, hung up her apron, grabbed her purse, and headed into the café.

There, she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Tommy was sitting at a table. He wasn't doing anything per say, just sitting there.

"Tommy?" Jude walked up to him.

"Hey girl," Tommy smiled, totally expecting Jude to come over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not sounding mean, but sounding shocked.

Tommy dug his hand into his bag.

"I was wondering if you… wanted to come to my Acappella performance group tonight." He handed Jude a fancy rectangular card.

_You are cordially invited to join The Yale Acappella  
For an a musical experience  
November 15__th  
7 AM  
At The Yale Concert Hall_

Jude raised an eyebrow. She didn't picture Tommy as an acappella person, but then again she didn't picture herself as one to like music, either.

"Sure." Jude smiled. "Sounds great!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/ N: I have no idea weather or not The Yale Concert exists or not, but if it does, no fragment is intended. I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!!**

**PS: I totally had a cooler name for Tommy's acappella group, but I managed to forget it. So if I remember it or think of another name, the name is tentative to change.**


End file.
